


Любой ценой

by al_solarsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Owls, POV Severus Snape, Pre-Hogwarts, Young Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: Накануне сдачи СОВ пятикурсник Северус Снейп просыпается в своей лаборатории и понимает, что упустил нечто важное...Фанфик из разряда "день сурка". Каждый раз будут всплывать новые факты, что приоткроют завесу случившегося.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/7066103/18010074?tab=1#tabContent





	Любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

> ФФ пишется и пока находится в статусе "заморожен".

Я проснулся резко, внезапно и словно по команде.Нет, я не подскочил.  
Я почувствовал, как мое сознание, что еще мгновение назад плыло над облаками в неизвестном направлении, ткнулось со всей дури в стену.  
Больно.  
И какого черта так воняет?  
Мое лицо упиралось во что-то неуютно, неприятно холодное. И мокрое. Высунув язык и скользнув им по шершавой поверхности, я твердо оценил ситуацию.  
Какой чудесный вкус собственной блевотины. Никаких сомнений, так уснуть я мог разве что под Империо. Или после хорошего стакана злого огневиски. Правда есть одно но. Я не пью. Никогда. Это притупляет обоняние, а в зельеварении оно необходимо.  
Я был бы сейчас не против выпить.  
Глаза жгло неимоверно. Помимо остального во рту, на кончике языка, остался привкус чего-то едкого, такой возникает, когда острый перец пытаешься заесть кислым ананасом или лимоном.  
Пальцы на правой руке собрались в кучу, осторожно перекатывая липкие кусочки.  
Нет, это не может быть блевотина, как бы ни было на то похоже. Ведь не может одного человека полоскать так много.  
Давай, Северус. Ты должен.  
Ладонь попыталась найти упор. Тело едва слушалось меня, каждое движение отзывалось гулким эхом в черепной коробке. Маленькая непоседливая обезьянка чувствовала себя как дома там и резвилась, отбивая чечетку.  
Когда-нибудь твои эксперименты заведут тебя в какую-нибудь западню, Сев.  
Перед глазами плясали рыжие, как ее волосы, всполохи. И слова отскакивали от стен моих чертогов разума. Тебе все как с гуся вода, не так ли?  
Ха-ха. Чертоги разума. Не иначе как ударился головой, если применяю такие глубокомысленные фразы для того мыльного пузыря, что вот-вот норовит лопнуть.  
Ты должен встать, давай еще раз.  
Нюниус.  
Ох, признаваться не хотелось, но последнее помогло как нельзя лучше. Упор нашли обе руки, и я смог, наконец, оторваться от липкой поверхности.  
Стеной оказался пол.  
Ожидаемо. Если бы меня так припечатало к стене, я со всей вероятностью был бы уже мертвым или, что хуже, дурачком на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
С последним заявлением можно еще поспорить.  
Зло ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, я осмотрелся.  
Это был каменный пол моей лаборатории, которую мне выделил профессор Слизнорт. Черт бы его побрал за место в клубе Слизней, раз оно автоматически не переходит лучшему зельевару на курсе вместе с личными апартаментами. А я это помещение таковым и считаю. Когда-нибудь, я верю, это будет вовсе не важно.  
Та липкая субстанция, что я изначально по глупости принял за свое исподнее, оказалась пролитым зельем. Ошметки ингредиентов валялись повсюду, куда глаз хватало. Вот это засрал так засрал.  
Паниковать раньше времени не стоит. Есть только один ключ от лаборатории, и он у меня.  
Мучительно повернув голову, я обнаружил у дальней стены перевернутый котел. С него валил пар, и вот он-то, едкий и зеленый, заставлял глаза безвольно слезиться.  
Зельевар. Пф. Придурок, да. Недоучка. Кто соблюдает правила безопасности? Кто орет как чертов псих на уроке у профессора Слизнорта, когда кто-то лезет к своему котлу без защиты? Кто довел до слез Лили, когда она стала нарезать бобы вместо того, чтобы надавить плашмя ножом? Скажите, как его зовут?  
Итак, приняв вертикальное положение мягкого туловища, я уловил шальную мысль применить Эванеско. Однако не на все зелья можно спокойно наложить очищающее, может и рвануть же. Хотя находятся придурки, решающие все свои проблемы одним заклинанием.  
Шевелись, Нюниус.  
Нетвердой походкой я оказался возле раковины. Этот отвратительный запах доносился и оттуда. Я что, пытался это вылить?..  
Прохладная вода освежала как нельзя кстати. Смыл с рук и лица эту субстанцию. Почти человек. Тяжело без зеркала, но что поделать. Мокрыми ладонями пригладил волосы как мог. Можно и в душ для разнообразия. Школьная мантия, как оказалось, висела на стуле возле двери, целая и невредимая. Странно. Недолго думая, я накинул ее на плечи и вышел.  
Я запирал дверь, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, какой же сегодня день. Что ж. По крайней мере ничего плохого пока не случилось. Кроме странного зелья, покрывающего пол, потолок и стены моей лаборатории, конечно. И мебель. Вот же!.. Запоздало подумал, не разъест ли состав все содержимое, но я-то в порядке. В относительном, спорном, вонючем, но порядке.  
Возня в коридоре заставила прислушаться.  
— Северус!  
Я обернулся раньше, чем услышал голос Эйвери. Его образ расплывался перед глазами и на одно мгновение превратился в сплошное темное пятно. Но затем туман рассеялся, и я начал видеть лучше.  
— Ну что?  
Движения отзывались неприятным покалыванием во всем теле. Парень был не сказать, что напуган, но взволнован и вместе с тем удивлен точно. Видно, мои эмоции, не приправленные с утра флером окклюменции, широким спектром отразились на лице.  
— Что стоишь как вкопанный?  
— Сев, ты чего так выглядишь? Тебе помочь чем?..  
Взмах моих популярных бровей заставил Эйвери неприятно поежиться.  
— Сев, ты прости… я просто хотел сказать, что… ну…  
Парень замялся, а я задумался, вспоминая число, месяц и… нет, год помню. Тот год, когда я получу превосходно по всем предметам.  
— Так, что ты уже натворил? — я потер переносицу. — Учти, еще два года, и меня рядом уже не будет, чтобы выгребать за тобой…  
— Нет! — осадил меня Эйвери. — Все в порядке. Ты готов?  
— Готов к чему, прости?  
— Защита. Мы же через час сдаем Защиту.  
— В смысле?  
Точно. Месяц-то июнь.  
Эйвери резко схватил меня под локоть, оглянувшись себе через плечо. И приблизился к моему лицу.  
— Снейп… — заговорил он тихо и вполне себе доверительно, как разговаривают разве что с больными. — Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? Ты хоть знаешь, какой сегодня день? Ох, не надо было…  
— Не надо было что?  
Да, соображал я очень туго, но даже до меня дошло, что душ откладывается, и от экзамена не отвертеться никак. Разве что прикинуться мертвым. Я никогда в жизни не опаздывал на занятия. Если, конечно, сами преподаватели меня не задерживали, прибавляя мне заданий для домашней работы или же пополняя мой список литературы. Но сам я — никогда. Мне казалось разумным лучше остаться без обеда. И вот: впервые я чуть не проспал экзамен, ну надо же.  
Живым в полном смысле слова я себя тоже не считал, но ничего не поделаешь. Придется разбираться с последствиями взрыва в моей лаборатории позже. Может, кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал?.. На краю сознания все время вертелась какая-то смутная догадка, в должной мере обратить внимание на которую не хватало ни сил сейчас, ни желания.  
Из подземелий выбираться не хотелось, тем более что летнее солнце бесчеловечно разъедало кожу. Ни облачка, ни ветерка.  
Медленно и незаметно, в том же странном диалоге, мы с однокурсником все же пересекли двор и уже подбирались к дверям Большого Зала.  
Шум, гвалт и напряженные перешептывания находили отзвуки молоточков в моей голове. Я зажмурился на целую минуту, приводя мысли в порядок. Все будет хорошо, ты же целый год готовился. Я открыл глаза, которые по-прежнему щипало, и осмотрелся.  
Предстоящий экзамен все-таки довел некоторых студентов до предобморочного состояния: несколько девушек в пуффендуйской форме по цвету кожи были бледнее пергамента. Они сбились в кучку, вслух повторяя названия всех волшебных существ, от которых нас учили защищаться вот уже который год.  
Что говорить, даже Мальсибер, внезапно оказавшийся рядом с нами, видом от пуффендуек не отличался. Казалось, еще немного ожидания, и придется звать Помфри. Может, я просто перенервничал накануне? Раз сейчас являю собой памятник спокойствию.  
— Эй, Нюниус!  
О, конечно, никакие экзамены не смогут сломить неподражаемое остервенелое желание выделиться, если это Мародер. Примерив на себя маску равнодушия, я решил ни в коем случае не поддаваться на провокации.  
Так, что там? Защита от Темных Искусств?.. Репелло иминикум… Протего Максима… Шилд…  
— Нюньчик!  
Я прокручивал в голове список всех известных мне щитов ровно до тех пор, пока терпение знаменитого Гриффиндорца не выдержало.  
— Снейп!  
— Поттер? — вопросил я так, словно пытался втиснуть в одно только слово ответ на все странные вопросы, которые сейчас последуют.  
Карие глаза неприятно сузились, не предвещая ничего хорошего.  
Репелло иминикум, Протего максима. Экспелли…  
— Ну что, Нюниус, как оцениваешь свои шансы сдать экзамен?  
— Что? — опешил я.  
— Я спрашиваю, готов ли ты к Защите? Или тебе знания самих Темных Искусств будет достаточно?  
Парень неприятно осклабился, заклинаний из списка щитов как на зло оказалось маловато. Я вздохнул.  
— Темные Искусства, Поттер, нужны не только для того, чтобы ими пользоваться. Но еще и неплохо бы иметь представление, от чего защищаться. Бездумно вызубрить заклинания недостаточно…  
— Бла-ла-ла, — протянул второй подпевала, Блэк. — Ты такой интересный, Нюньчик, что я уже заснул.  
Блэк повел носом, а мне пришлось отшатнуться. Меня снова мутило, и поскорей бы это кончилось, желания продолжать этот балаган меньше, чем нисколько.  
— Ну, Бродяга, если б ты спал по ночам, а не шахарался, — начал было Поттер, но быстро осекся, предусмотрительно зыркнув в мою сторону.  
Проигнорировав его реплику, Блэк приблизился ко мне, все еще принюхиваясь, словно собака. Почему словно? Да он и был псом, как-то странно осознавать, что это не являлось секретом только для меня из студентов. И почему, собственно, в свое время я не раструбил всем и каждому про эту парочку? То есть, уж, четверку золотых мальчиков, которых учителя любят в зад вот уже пять лет.  
— Нюниус, ну ты и вонючка. Ты вообще мылся когда-нибудь? Или ты всю ночь готовился, но так свои знания и не донес, болезный?  
Медленный вдох, медленный выдох.  
Я еще доберусь до тебя, чертов пес, вот увидишь. Но явно не сейчас. Не возле Большого Зала, хотя от факта, что на нас смотрят все четыре курса, и я могу, наконец, доказать, на что я способен, бросает в дрожь. Палочка в кармане мантии, только прикажи ей — и она выскочит, повинуясь. Хотя чтобы как следует ударить, мне она не нужна.  
Тот, что самый неразумный из Блэков, похоже, понимает мой жест как-то по-своему. И если бы не внезапно вклинившийся Эйвери, неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось.  
— Эй, какие-то проблемы? — спросил мой однокурсник с явным намеком.  
— Да, — кивнул Блэк. — У твоего дружка. И если тебе в кайф стоять с ним рядом, то и у тебя тоже.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я с тобой постоял? Не вопрос, до экзамена еще есть время, можем успеть.  
— Эйвери. Не надо.  
— Боишься за своего дружка, Нюниус?  
— Бродяга, — вклинился Поттер, опустив тому ладонь на плечо. Он кивнул куда-то в сторону.  
И верно — министерские работники уже пробирались через толпу и давку в холле к дверям Большого Зала.  
Мы притихли. Не знаю даже, рад я был передышке или нет. Все-таки я опять оказался крайним, и какая-то часть студентов моего факультета неприятно косилась в мою сторону. То ли опять за баллы переживали, то ли действительно пролитое зелье, обнаруженное утром, и впрямь давало о себе знать.  
Я прижался, как мог, к холодной стене, когда сотрудники Министерства, которые должны были принимать у нас экзамен, протискивались мимо. Какой хороший отрезвляющий эффект, я вновь поразился своему состоянию. В голове постепенно прояснялось, но все еще были непонятными несколько вещей.  
Двери закрылись, а я, по-прежнему опираясь о стену, все думал. Почему я разлил зелье? Что-то случилось вчера? Что-то такое, от чего… <i>кто-то</i> разлил зелье! Это ведь не мог быть я, верно? Я бы никогда… А, собственно, почему бы и нет? Может, я защищался?  
Глупости, ключ есть только у меня, напомнил я себе.  
Ну и что? Что, ты сам, находясь в здравом уме и при трезвой памяти, взял да и перевернул тяжеленный толстостенный котел размером с глобус?  
Глобус, надо же. Невольно я открыл глаза и скользнул взглядом по толпе, безошибочно отслеживая местоположение одной примечательной рыжей особы.  
Та стояла поодаль, в самом углу возле открытого окна, и с отсутствующим выражением лица уткнулась в учебник. То, что она чуть ли не носом водила по строчкам, — давняя привычка, перенятая от меня, — придало уверенности. Все, что было, происходило между нами на самом деле. А что было-то? Дружба, конечно же, больше ничего существенного, но я все равно согрелся от этого зрелища. Лили согревала лучшего всякого солнышка. Даже если мы сейчас находились в давнишней ссоре.  
А вот от этого защемило где-то в груди.  
Соберись. Почему ты сам ничего не повторяешь?  
А где твой учебник? Внутренне я ехидно и зло ухмылялся моим потугам собраться с силами.  
И я был с этим голосом в крайней степени согласен.  
Что вернуло меня опять же… Хватит, приказал я себе, не то вместо экзамена я попрусь обратно в подземелья. Любопытство сгубило не одну кошку, между прочим.  
И хорошо, что в этот самый момент двери Большого Зала наконец-то распахнулись.  
— Уважаемые студенты! Минутку внимания, пожалуйста!  
Знаменитая кошка Хогвартса приветственно развела руки в стороны, неутешительно призывая к порядку. Потребовалось не один раз прикрикнуть не без помощи Соноруса, чтобы студенты вылупились на нее своими мутными, больными после зубрежки глазами.  
Кто-то громко свистнул в толпе, так, что на секунду у меня заложило уши, а затем наступила тишина, нарушаемая разве что нервным сопением.  
— Благодарю, мистер Поттер.  
Ну конечно.  
То ли нахмурилась, то ли действительно решила согласиться с утверждением, что такую неугомонную толпу можно укротить только не совсем законными методами. Хотя что уж тут, Гриффиндор и беззаконие — слова, слишком сходные по смыслу. Это я уяснил еще на первом курсе, как и основополагающие законы трансфигурации.  
— Итак, сейчас вы, вы все, зайдете очень тихо и рассядетесь по местам. Напоминаю, у каждого из вас на столе будет выделенный набор письменных принадлежностей. Свои перья и пергаменты использовать категорически запрещено. Любой, кого поймают на списывании или использовании для письма своих собственных предметов, будет немедленно оштрафован на пятьдесят баллов и выведен из Зала. Более того, свои воспоминания члены комиссии просматривают после экзамена отдельно, так что я категорически советую отнестись к мероприятию серьезно. Помните: обмануть комиссию невозможно! Я спрашиваю, всем все понятно?  
Согласный гул пронесся среди студентов.  
Голова разрывалась, и я мечтал уже зайти и отделаться от этого экзамена.  
Толпа экзаменующихся понесла меня ко входу в Большой Зал. За массивными дверями, по всему периметру Зала, были расставлены одинарные рабочие парты на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. Да, кому-то сильно не повезет: списывать и правда не получится. Даже если и повернешься к соседу, расстояние не позволит услышать шепот. При этом Большой Зал вовсе не казался увеличенным магически.  
— Рассаживаемся. Не отнимайте время сами у себя, — один из экзаменаторов торопил студентов, в то время как два других волшебника смотрели на нас как… как-то слишком строго.  
Я занял первую попавшуюся парту. В свете событий мне было совершенно все равно. Особого волнения я и правда не чувствовал.  
— Это профессор Стейн, — голос Флитвика эхом отражался от стен. — Профессор Филлпот и наш несменный профессор Тофти, — кивая последнему, декан Ревенкло представил сегодняшнюю экзаменационную комиссию.  
Мужчина в слишком теплой для летнего Хогвартса мантии, профессор Тофти, приветливо кивнул ему.  
— Давайте начнем.  
Передо мной на столешнице появились чистые пергаменты, перья, чернильница и… билет. Вот теперь ладони вспотели. С трепетом и волнением я просмотрел вопросы и… выдохнул. Кто такие боггарты… описать повадки оборотней…  
Как можно защититься от оборотня? Да никак. Можно бежать, не оглядываясь. И только.  
Один из их активных представителей сидел недалеко от меня. Чуть не убивший меня не так уж… давно.  
Интересно, у всех одинаковые вопросы?.. Справится ли он?..  
Не думать. Не вспоминать. Писать.  
Машинально окунул перо в чернила. Завис над строчками. Что если…  
Так. Вопрос первый.  
«Опишите основные приемы защиты в магической дуэли».  
Не зря щиты вспоминал.  
Я принялся выводить строчки тягуче медленно, пальцы не слушались. И до того я разозлился, что проткнул пергамент насквозь.  
Министерский, что проходил по ряду слева от меня, окинул мою писанину осуждающим взглядом.  
— Аккуратней, молодой человек.  
Ох, да что б ты понимал, маразматик…  
Я сменил пергамент и повторил процедуру. Старательно выводя букву за буквой, я складывал слова в расплывающиеся предложения. Да что ж такое!  
Вздох. Соберись.  
В том, что справлюсь с ответами, я не сомневался. Вопрос, как я это сделаю.  
Окклюменция всегда меня спасала, и на этот раз я ставил только на нее. Очистить разум получалось с трудом. Мне казалось, будто даже изнутри я наполнен этим кошмарным зельем.  
Не забыть бы добавить про трансфигурацию окружающего пространства в бою.  
Попытка вторая была успешней. Пальцы уже не так дрожали, сжимая мелкий предмет, и вот уже вскоре летали из стороны в сторону, выводя неровные, но уверенные слова.  
Вопрос второй, о боггартах, вызвал во мне только улыбку.  
Когда-то давно, совсем в детстве, я боялся темноты. Когда мама показала мне Люмос, я бояться перестал. Но дальше появился страх за маму. И ненависть к отцу.  
А потом… я боялся… нет, даже думать не хочу.  
Сейчас — чего я боюсь?.. Наверное, ничего?..  
А вот третий снова был о магических дуэлях. И желание выплеснуть все свои знания на бумаге превратилось в голый азарт.  
А бывают оценки выше Превосходно?  
Что ж, до десятого вопроса я дошел относительно быстро. Огромные часы показывали только одиннадцать, а экзамен начался в девять. И у меня оставался целый час в запасе, чтобы перечитать и дополнить ответы.  
И снова о лунатиках… «Назовите пять признаков, по которым можно узнать оборотня».  
Я вздохнул и принялся за письмо. «Признак первый заключается в том, что…» Они кусаются, жаждут оторвать от вас кусок ради развлечения. Жаждут сделать таким же…  
Вывел я совсем другое, конечно.  
Я старался, очень старался не смотреть в сторону мародерской четверки, но изредка… часто мне не удавалось слушаться себя разумного. Если бы меня так сильно не волновала оценка, я бы, может, изобразил точный портрет. Как на колдофото. Или приложил бы настоящее колдофото к работе.  
А что, это идея. Это был бы тот еще фурор. И если тогда Дамблдору удалось замять то дело, когда в Запретном Лесу я чуть не стал таким же больным, как Люпин…  
То сейчас он бы не отмазался. Я бы ударил по самому больному. Как и эта мерзкая четверка тогда.  
Сидят, ухмыляются друг другу. Неужели тоже успели дойти до десятого вопроса?  
Плевать. На все плевать.  
Я вернулся к пергаменту.  
— Отложите перья! — голос Флитвика разнесся по Залу, а я все еще вчитывался в мелкие строчки.  
Нет, у меня еще есть время! С ужасом я увидел ошибку в ответе про боггартов…  
Да что ж такое!  
Мои пергаменты резко подскочили в воздух и заплясали до стола инспекторов.  
Последний, я держал последний лист за самый край, но и он, преодолев мои пальцы и гравитацию, отправился к тем, другим работам.  
Черт. Надеюсь, ответы на остальные вопросы перебьют ту ошибку, которую в обычный день я бы посчитал незначительной. Но сейчас! Все должно было быть идеально!  
Не мешало бы проверить.  
Хотя… день не задался с утра, это точно.  
Протискиваясь среди толпы студентов, загородивших выход, я уткнулся в свой билет. Большой Зал остался далеко позади, когда я все же вышел на свежий воздух. И хоть солнечный свет все еще оставался для меня тем еще испытанием, главным было вспомнить, что я написал не совсем верно.  
Боггарта можно победить несколькими способами.  
Можно пережить свой самый главный страх силой воли.  
Не отступать и прожить его.  
Но тогда все волшебники были бы бездушными машинами. Это глупая и нежизнеспособная идея, где же я такое уже слышал…  
А еще есть банальный Риддикулус. Смешать свой страх с… со смехом. Но если чувство юмора отсутствует… ничего не поделаешь. Беги.  
Чего я боюсь? На третьем курсе, когда мы проходили боггартов, я валялся в Больничном Крыле. Понятно, по чьей вине, тут даже думать не надо.  
Но урок я пропустил, да, так и не узнав свой самый главный страх. Лучше мучиться неизвестностью, чем раз за разом испытывать себя на прочность.  
Я расположился среди высокой травы, под деревом, укрывшись от солнца его широкими ветвями. Я все еще размышлял, что мог забыть упомянуть в работе.  
Это важно для меня. Не только ради мамы. И не только лишь ради того чтобы утереть носы недовольных. Самые высокие оценки нужны для моего будущего. Я уже все решил. Нет, никакой банальной бумажной работы в Министерстве. Хочу изучать Искусства — хочу создавать свои заклинания, один сборник я уже написал. Хочу развиваться как зельевар. И меня, возможно, заметят через годы усердной работы.  
Один великий волшебник меня точно заметит.  
Ладно. Пора возвращаться в лабораторию. Нужно узнать, что же там за зелье такое, что я с первого раза распознать не могу. Варили кого-то в собственном соку, что ли…  
Я поспешно сунул билет в школьную сумку.  
— Как дела, Нюниус?  
Не успел я пересечь лужайку возле озера, как широкоплечая неприятная фигура выросла на моем пути.  
Ну и чего тебе надо?  
Студенты вокруг были заняты своими важными делами: валялись прямо на траве, плавали и радовались жизни. Им не было совсем никакого дела до типичной стычки «двое храбрых гриффиндорских кретинов на одного Слизеринца».  
Что же делать?  
Скорость не мой союзник сейчас, это точно, палочку так просто мне не достать под их изучающими взглядами. Поэтому я сделал первое, что пришло на ум: со всей своей больной и глупой дури толкнул Поттера на его несменного дружка.  
Пока они оба, шокированные моим приемом, вставали и отряхивались, я уже достал свою палочку.  
— Экспеллиармус! — я успел отойти на безопасное расстояние, чтобы смочь применить это заклинание на ком-нибудь из них. Голова раскалывалась от резких движений, но уже ничего не поделаешь. Либо ты — либо тебя.  
Тонкая блэковская палочка из темного дерева, пролетев почти десяток футов, разделяющих нас, уткнулась мне прямо в ладонь. И в следующее мгновение Поттер рванул с места прямо на меня, чуть ли не повторяя мой жест.  
Серьезно? Ладно, я калека, но ты? Не нашел ничего лучше, чем опуститься до обычной маггловской драки?  
Теперь же я среагировал мгновенно. И совершил еще одну ошибку.  
— Сектумсемпра!  
Четверь минуты — я засекал — тело Поттера двигалось в мою сторону по инерции. Затем уступила и она. Поттер повалился на землю, прямо как был.  
Кровь была повсюду. Кровавые подтеки складывались в узоры, пока кровь не пропитала белую рубашку полностью.  
Поттер, принявший неестественную позу и точно не замечающий этого, дрожал всем телом, а после задергался в конвульсиях.  
Вот теперь мне стало страшно.  
— Что ты наделал, придурок? — разорался Блэк, приближаясь.  
Черт.  
День и правда не задался с самого начала.


End file.
